The Viscount and Baron
by Danny Anime Girl
Summary: Albert is a young Paris yuppie Viscount. Franz is a shy young French Baron with Sicilian blood. They are two complete opposites, but whatta ya know... Oppsosites attract This is the story of their life together, a young friendship blossoming into something more. (dun hate)
1. Chapter 1 Damsel in Distress

Today was one of those beautiful day where sunshine is intoxicating and rich with warmth as the rays brush along Paris. Young children were drinking it up completely, and one in particular had ached for it the most, his brown ginger locks shone in the sunlight as he laughed and played with his best friend. They ran through the thick trees of the nearby forest, playing 'pirates', the young Viscount's favorite game. The date was 1822, May 23.

"Albert! Please wait for me!" a voice echoed through the brush.

"Haha! Lucien, you're so slow!" another came from further up.

"Hey! Respect your elders!" He yelled back, running harder before coming to a stop and looking around… where had he gone? Suddenly he was tackled from behind. "G-GAH!?"

"What was that, ya scurvy dog?" the young Albert asked putting all his weight in holding the scrawny blond down.

"H-hey, Albert! Not fair! You snuck up on me!" he said in annoyance.

"Pirates aren't ever fair!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger with extravagance. "We sail the seven seas stealing goods, taking the women, and adventuring in far away islands!"

"…Albert, do you even know what you're sayin-?"

"What was that?" he asked interrupting him.

"I asked if you-"

"HUH?!"

"Albert!"

"Who?"

"…."

"….."

"Ugh! Captain Albert!" he said loudly, giving in.

The ginger grinned and got off of him taking a 'pirate pose'. "That's RIGHT! CAPTAIN Albert, to you matey!"

Lucien rolled his eyes, groaning as he got up, dusting himself off grumbling about getting his clothes dirty.

"Now, my first mate! We go! Off to adventure!" Albert marched forwards happily, and Lucien followed.

"Aye, aye Captain." He sighed, and off they went.

In another part of the small forest, neater, and closer to civilization, a thin boy rested in a tree, holding a book on his chest, as he enjoyed the suns soft warmth.

He was only a mere 8 years old, though very bright for his age. In his lap rested an old classic, a book called 'The Arabian Knights', his most prized copy. This young lad was a Baron, the son of the late General Flavien de Quesnel, who was assassinated seven years before. The boy lived with his Aunt and Uncle now, seeing as his mother had passed giving birth to him.

At this point in time, the raven haired boy had finished his morning lessons, and had decided on a nice relaxing break before the midday meal was served. At a far distance he heard a shout, causing him to open his striking green eyes and look around. Silence. The Baron stretched his relaxed muscles to get the blood flowing a bit.

'_It must have been my imagination..._' He thought swinging his leg over the branch to get down. As soon as his foot touched the ground, he reached up and grabbed the book, bringing it safely to his chest. He slowly began his trek back to his Uncle's manor.

Just as he was about to break through the trees to his family's perfectly trimmed lawn, his ears registered another shout, this time a bit closer. It might have been laughing, or crying… or even a call for help. He turned around. No matter what it was, this was his father's land, and he had to eradicate the trespassers. His pale digits clutched his book, moving back through the trees as he followed the sound. Soon he heard more noises, and his steps began to get slower, instincts hissing at him to turn and run. He couldn't tell how many people there were; he might just be surrounded and not even know it! Maybe they were kidnappers, coming after him to use him for ransom! His hand moved up and nervously pulled on a strand of hair by his ear, trying to calm his nerves.

"C'MON YER SCURVY DOGS!" a young, mock-gruff voice travelled passed him, and he froze. Pirates? There were pirates!? His breath quickened as he looked around frantically, hardly daring to breathe loudly or move a single limb.

"Aye, aye! But excuse me Cap'in!"

"What is it?"

"I don't…. have scurvy, sir…."

Now that sounded like a young boy roughly his own age? Or older, even…

" Hey Lucien…? What's scurvy?"

Another boy? A very young one from the sound of it, too. Were these Pirates kidnapping little boys? Was he next? He felt himself begin to panic, what should he do!?

"Albert… it's a sickness that some seamen get…."

"OH! So…What do I call you if you're not a scurvy dog?"

"I don't know…"

'_Oh… so, they're just a couple of boys playing pirates?_' He relaxed a bit and regained control of his body. After a few deep breaths, he moved stealthily forward.

"HEY! Lucien, did you hear that?!" the young voice interrupted the one allegedly called 'Lucien', and he froze again.

"No." He sighed audibly. "Albert, it's probably just some animal we scared.."

"Nu-uh! It's somebody trying to capture us pirates!"

"I highly doubt that Albe-"

"No! Listen!" Albert flung his hand in front of Lucien before slowly creeping over to the spot where the odd noise had originated from. Even if he scared them off, he wanted to know who they were.

"I'm listening Albert, but… I don't hear a thing."

"No, shush!"

The raven crouched slowly as he got closer, hiding behind trees as he moved. He soon saw a small white haired boy, posture tense as he looked around.

"I… don't think anyone is there…" the albino whispered.

"Shh!"

Everything seemed to hold its breath as the one they called Albert moved slowly around in a small circle, moving about Lucien. His blue eyes searched and the boy hid himself against the tree just before he was seen, trembling and hugging his book tightly. Suddenly a loud crack was heard, making all jump violently, as a brown rabbit raced passed them.

"See? I told you it was an animal…" Lucien said, sighing.

"Oh, you ruin the fun!" Albert whined. "I swear I heard someone!"

"Well, you didn't." he nipped back folding his arms.

Albert pouted and moved forwards. "C'mon." they walked in the direction of the rabbit and the boy slowly moved around the tree to avoid being seen. The pair of young boys were left in an awkward reverie afterward, continuing to walk forward.

"S-so… Captain, where to now?"

"I don't know, matey…" he grumbled still pouting as they passed that tree, green eyes peaked out from behind it watching them go.

"Well Cap'in! I know of an undiscovered Island…!"

He looked up at the blond. "What, where?!"

"It's undiscovered, cap'in. We have to find it first…" He retorted.

"Well, I say it's off the star blow bow!" Albert yelled, heading off to the right.

"U-um!"

'_He definitely didn't say that right_…' the boy who was now following them, thought.

For the next while they 'adventured' around in the forest and soon the boy lost all sense of direction. To keep himself from being alone, he just continued to follow the two boys. Well, that's what he kept telling himself, but truth be told his interest was most invested into the tale of the pirates and what would happen next.

"Albert. I'm kind of tired an-…"

"What?"

"_Captain_… I'm a bit tired, can we rest?"

Albert stopped and considered it, "Fine, fine." He sat down next to a tree; Lucien sat across from him on a rock. The boy that had followed them felt worn out and leaned on a tree where he could continue to remain hidden.

"Today has been fun Lucien… I'm glad the sun is out again."

"Yes, me too… I hate not being able to read outside…"

"I hate not being outside… mother keeps insisting on lessons and I can't get out of 'em if it's not all happy outside."

"You really should go to your lessons."

"I don't wanna! I hate reading, an' math…. An' history, though… I kinda like history 'cause it's all about heroes and finding new places…"

The boy listened to the two, looking up at the sky, holding his book at his side as he breathed slowly. He felt a slight tickle on his finger and he moved it slightly making the sensation go away for a moment, before he felt another on his arm on top of his clothes, causing him to move and scratch and itch at his arm until his nails hit something. It smeared, and the boy couldn't help look down at what his action had caused. When he saw what he had done and his eyes widened at the sight; he had killed a spider on his arm, and there was another on his hand, and he felt another on his neck, and he pushed himself away from the tree in panic looking at it, dropping his precious book in the process. The tree had been crawling with spiders, and now they were all over him!

"My favorite was in the year 1458 whe-.."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lucien's sentence was interrupted by a loud hysterical high pitched scream.

Albert jumped up and moved to where the sound had come from immediately, Lucien close behind. They saw a boy, freaking out, trying to get dozens of spiders off of him, screaming in complete terror.

"Lucien! Get em!" Albert said, grabbing the boy trying to help him get the spiders off while Lucien raced forward to help brush them off quickly. It was a difficult task, considering the stranger was flailing and screaming like mad.

"Hey! Stop it! Calm down!" Lucien yelled, trying to get him under control. They hurried to get all the crawling arachnids off the poor boy, finally succeeding about three minutes later.

"Hey! Hey! We got them! Relax! They're all gone!" Albert yelled.

Lucien grabbed the boy from behind, pinning his arms to his side, gradually stopping him from his struggling.

The boy slowly started to relax, though still trembling in fear as he broke down in sobs.

"O-On me…! They… hah!" he turned leaning against Lucien, young mind traumatized.

"It's alright. They're all gone… relax…" he said softly.

"Hey, you're lucky I was so close!" Albert said. "They could have eaten you!"

"Albert, knock it off!" Lucien commanded hugging the poor lad close. "He's scared…!"

Albert pouted folding his arms, and after a few moments slowly moved over to the boy, hugging his waist in an attempt to be some kind of help.

"Relax… they're all gone…" the ginger mumbled against him. "Shh…"

"Hey, you…what's your name?" Lucien asked softly.

"Hm-Hmn! I-I'm… F-Franz..." he hiccupped, trying to calm down.

"You were following us, huh?" Albert asked suddenly, Franz nodded slowly blushing, and hiccupping once again.

"I TOLD YOU!" he said looking at Lucien. "I told you so!"

"Yes, yes…"

"I was right! Cause the captain is always right!" He said pulling away and marching around grinning. "Haha! There's the reason I'm the one in charge!"

"Of course… now calm down…"

He continued on a self centered rant, grinning the whole time. "And ya know the best part?! I just saved you from death!" he pointed at Franz, who jumped slightly, looking at him.

"I….. u-um….. th-thank you…"

He nodded and gave him a grin that lit up his whole face. "HAHA! That means I'm the hero, and you're my damsel in distress!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Invitation

Alright! Onto the second chapter! (finally) my internet is quite temperamental... so... It's quite difficult to write things and THEN POST THEM ONLINE! Anyways, I'm going to build on Albert, Lucien's, and Franz' relationship for the moment, but not for long my lovelies~ I hope to make this quite long and Maybe get it published one of these days... (without... smutt... sadly...) ... (THOUGH THAT BY NO WAY MEANS THIS WILL NOT HAVE SMUTT! IT WILL!))

Anyways, please gimme feedback and help correct any errors on here... ;u; I'm quite bad at this sort of thing... also if you have any idea's and input... PLEASE let me know. I'd LOVE to find people just as interested in CMC as I am.. (especially these two and their past)

ENOUGH WITH MY USELESS BABBLING ON WITH WHATEVER IT IS I HAVE WRITTEN HERE...!

* * *

><p>The young baron had received a letter. It was surprising since he had never got any from anyone before. He was a lonely child, and… what you might call… grounded at the moment. He had shown up late for the midday meal, and his clothes were dirtied. Needless to say, his Aunt was very displeased at his lack of responsibility. She had given him a few good floggings and sent him to his room to study the rest of the day. He wasn't entirely upset, because earlier… he had made two new friends. And they had saved him from certain death! Of course, not literally… but that's how it had felt to him.<p>

Today was his third day of being confined in his room, and one of the servants brought him the parchment envelope quietly. He eagerly set his book down, taking the letter and dismissing the servant quickly. It said his name, not anyone else's but his own. It was done in beautiful looped letters and sealed with a big M imprinted in the wax. He sat back on his bed using his letter opener to very carefully pry it up, trying his best to not tear the parchment or break up the wax seal. Inside was a perfectly folded letter reading:

_Dear my wonderful new friend Franz: You are invited to my family's house for dinner on May 29, 1822. My mother wishes to hear all about our adventure and wants to meet you! It will be quite the amazing party, since Lucien is coming too, and maybe we can go off and adventure some more after dinner. Also Eugene, my parent's friend's daughter will be there, I'll warn you now to not make her upset. She's really mean. But even if you do, it's ok 'cause I'll be there to protect you! Because that's what I do! I really am the hero!_

_Sincerely the captain,  
>Albert de'Morcef <em>

It was signed by the boy, and Franz could tell since his handwriting hardly legible. The note was perfectly written the young Viscount had hired someone to write it for him, it didn't bother Franz in the least though. He hugged the letter happily, and stowed it away in his bedside table drawer. As soon as his Aunt let him out, he'd have a very adult conversation on the matter, and afterwards write the Viscount back, himself.

Albert sat in his room with his young servant, chatting happily to the boy about his new friend, as he listened. It was his job to listen, so he did.

"He's kind of funny looking too! I mean, his hair is absolutely ridiculous! It's really curly and black as night, but it's everywhere…!" He waved is hands around his head in extravagance to show just HOW big his hair had been. "Haha! I think he's probably a scardy cat, because he can't handle a few bugs on him... but that's where I came in! Lucien an' I saved him from the spiders, and he was sooooo scared…! But that's ok, 'cause we hugged him and he seemed to like that. Hehe! Also he has waaaay green eyes. Like that one picture of that swampy lake in that one book downstairs…. You know that one?"

"I think so…" The young boy said full of uncertainty at his young master's extravagant mood.

Albert jumped forwards in his chair in enthusiasm. "YEAH, so his eyes are so green. They're big and hehe, kind of girly…"

"Girly? With long black eyelashes?" He attempted to help along with the conversation.

"Yeah, like some princess…. He WAS my damsel in distress, so maybe he's not really a he! Maybe he, or SHE'S undercover as a boy to uncover a secret plot against her family who in reality isn't part of the French high class at all, but some strange family far away in Russia!" He grew more excited as his eyes sparkled and he put his hand to his mouth. "Maybe, she even has secret weapons hiding in those unfitting boy clothes of hers in case the pirates who are after her find her! And she has to defend herself or die in honor!" Albert exploded, throwing his hands up into the air suddenly.

"… Um…. Excellency? I do believe that's quite highly unlikely…" His servant replied smiling awkwardly.

"I'll just have to come up with a plan to find out the truth! I need Lucien's help with this..!" The ginger continued.

"Are you even listening?"

"Somehow I need to figure out whether Franz is really who he says he is!"

"I guess not…"

"Wait…" Albert paused and stood up from his chair. "I wonder… what is the difference between a boy an' a girl anyways?"

"…."

Albert watched him silently. "Well?"

"I... think it's how they sound..." the equally young boy said thoughtfully.

"How they sound..?"

"Yes, have you ever known a woman to sound like a man? She would have a lighter more agreeable voice... a man is gruff and strong... right?"

"I guess you're right... but when we're young we sound girly..."

"Yeah, until the voice changes... my big bro had that, I thought he was sick... but it turns out, it changes in all boys."

"Interesting..." Albert muttered to himself. "So, Franz could still be a girl... because his or... her voice is soft and gentle..."

He nodded. "Maybe... I would ask the Countess to be sure..."

Albert nodded jumping up. "Yeah! I'll ask mother!"

The other rose. "Is that all you require at the moment?"

"Yup!" He quickly ran out of the room.

He moved down the hallway and ran into the butler.

"Oh, Clauze! Where is my mother?"

"In the garden young sir..."

"Kay, thank you!" He smiled at him and ran off to the garden.

Mercedes was sitting in the pavilion leaning quietly back in a chair, her eyes closed as she absorbed the surrounding good air, and the light aroma of the flowers, natural perfume of mother nature, into her senses.

"Mother, mother!"

Mercedes started, and opened her eyes, looking in the direction of her young son, who was running towards her excitedly.

"Mother!"

"Albert... please..." she smiled kindly, as she always did. "Calm yourself... for I can hear you clearly."

Albert stopped in front of her looking ashamed as he cast his eyes downward. "O-oh, forgive me, mother... I thought you had been sleeping." He clasped his hands behind him, his foot fidgeting slightly next to the other.

She nodded. "Understandable my son, here... take a seat next to your mother, and tell me what has excited you so..." her voice was soft and gentle like a bird fluttering by.

He obeyed hastily and leaned close putting both hands upon her leg to lean up at her.

"Mother, pray tell me... what's the difference between a boy an a girl?" He asked curiously. "Cause, Cambry told me it was the voice... what other differences are there mother?"

She chuckled. "The difference? Well, another is the fact that... I am a mother... and... You are a son. To your grandfather, I am a daughter, and you are a grandson. You become big, and strong and grow a handsome mustache. A woman, if you look closely, has little to no hair on her face." She took his hand putting it to her cheek. "You see? If you were to touch your fathers face, you would feel the prickle of his facial hair. Correct?"

Albert moved his small hand gently on his mother's cheek and nodded, his innocent eyes inspecting her skin.

"Yes mother... I understand." He nodded.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity for the moment?"

Albert paused and seemed to ponder the question. "Mn... yeah..." he nodded slowly before letting a smile that would light up the night cross his face. "Thank you mother!" He gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before jumping off the seat. "I'll quit you now mother, for I have much work to do!"

"Alright dear, just please stay out of trouble..."

"Yes mother!" With those words he ran off, back across the garden and into the house.

Mercedes smiled, watching her only son disappear through the door of the house, he was still so innocent she felt she should preserve that the best she could. She let a hand move up and brush across her brow, wiping a strand of her long silky black hair out of her face as she sighed, again leaning back in her seat, to relax and enjoy the pleasant warmth of the summer sun.

Franz was sitting at his desk copying some things down in English to practice the new language when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me young master..."

He looked back at the door. "Come in..."

The door opened and his personal servant came through.

"Pardon me, young Baron... but your Aunt would like to see you."

He took a deep breath and nodded, slowly standing. "Alright... where is she?"

"Her study." He replied curtly.

"Thank you Darwin... you may go."

"Of course young master." He bowed once and turned, leaving.

Franz then turned, looking in a mirror, making sure his hair was as nice as it could be, and his clothes were perfectly aligned and wrinkle free, for the Madam was a very particular strict person. She taught manners, and how to present yourself in an upstanding way that both shows curtiousy, yet superiority. He fixed his tie and then turned around making sure everything was perfect before turning and leaving the room to seek his aunt.

He found her where he was told and she looked up over her half moon spectacles at him. She was a fair, beautiful young woman, with curly ginger hair, that when un-kept it resembled a wild fire blown out of control in a forest. She most usually had it tied back in a tight bun to try to keep it in check. Yet always there seemed to be two or three sticking out making themselves noticed. Her form was tall and thin, her eyes a brilliant green, not unlike the young baron, though her's were more labored and dark. Her eyebrows were the same as her hair and usually bent in a stern manor, leaving small permanent wrinkles in her brow.

"Welcome, Franz. Have a seat..." she invited, setting away her quill.  
>He did as he was told quietly, and looked up at her, straightening his back.<p>

"Now, you have been in your room for three days... I hope you made proper use of your time."

"Yes Aunt." He said.

"Studying all subjects...?"

"Yes Aunt."

"Math, science, English, French, Italian, history...?"

"Yes Aunt."

"Very good." She praised him.

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Is there anything you wish to say?" She implored.

"Yes, I'm very sorry for what I did. I shouldn't be so irresponsible, and reckless."

She nodded. "Thank you... you may go."

"Aunt." He said quickly, leaning forward. "I have a permission to ask of you, please?"

She looked back up at him. "What is it...?"

"Um... I-I have been... invited! To a dinner party... at the Morcef estate! A personalized letter was sent specifically to me... it said my name... Franz de'Epinay! It was from the young Viscount, Albert de'Morcef..."

"And... when is this party?"

"The... 29th... of May." He said slowly.

"I see... so Friday." She mused to herself. "Tell me, where did you meet this young Viscount?"

"By coincidence... I fell into a pit full of broken timber and such, it looked like there had been water there at one point... but now was full of spider webs and bugs... he rescued me fearlessly and helped get all of them off."

"Oh so he's the heroic type... I see. Well... I'll have to think about it. You may leave."

He grinned and got up. "Oh thank you!" He then turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>So... Franz is a girl apparently... *shrug* OK then Albert, lets see what we have cooked up for in the next chapter! Wooooooo! -please review- ;u; -i need more of a reason to write-<p> 


End file.
